Entdeckung
by Sayla Serpent
Summary: Harry kehrt nach etlichen Jahren endlich nach Godrics Hollow zurück und mach in seinem ehemaligen Kindezimmer eine Interessante Entdeckung. !ONESHOT!


img src"harry.jpg" img src"harry 1024x786.jpg" img src"hermione 1024x786.jpg" img src"ron 1024x786.jpg" Entdeckung 

Endlich war er da. Am Ort seiner Geburt, am Ort wo alles begann: Gordric´s Hollow. Wie lange hatte er sich das schon gewünscht? Er wusste es nicht genau. Vielleicht, als er im ersten Schuljahr vor dem Spiegel NERHEGEB gestanden hatte und zum ersten Mal seine Familie gesehen hatte, vielleicht auch schon viel früher. Jetzt, wo er an die schrecklichen Jahre bei den Dursleys zurückdachte, schien ihm letzteres wahrscheinlicher. Jedenfalls war er jetzt hier. Harry Potter war endlich nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

Er sah sich um. Alles um ihn herum schien ihm bekannt und vertraut vorzukommen und doch spürte er eine gewisse Fremde. Langsam, fast ehrfürchtig, drückte er die Klinke herunter und stieß sachte die Tür auf. Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, das sie sich für ihn öffnen würde, für andere „Eindringlinge" jedoch verschlossen blieb. Als Harry den finsteren Flur betrat, stieg ihm ein süßlicher Duft in die Nase, und er war sich sicher, ohne genau zu wissen woher, dass ihn hier etwas erwartete, das er nirgendwo anders hätte finden können: Ein Heim, das ihm die Wärme und Geborgenheit gab, nachdem er sich sein ganzes Leben lang gesehnt hatte...

Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper und vereinnahmte ihn.

Dem ganzen Tag lief er im Haus umher, öffnete Schränke, Kisten, und Schubfächer und hin und wieder fand er Fotos von seinen Eltern, von Sirius, Lupin und anderen Familienmitgliedern, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkten.

Doch das Beste hob er sich bis zum Schluss auf: Sein Kinderzimmer. Harry wusste nicht genau was er erwartete. Vielleicht das seine Eltern im Zimmer stehen würden? Nein, natürlich glaubte er das nicht, und doch hatte er ein komisches Gefühl, was „seinen" Raum anbetraf.

Schließlich wurde es Abend und Harry beschloss, jetzt endlich sein Reich zu erkunden. Als er sein Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er seine schweißnassen Hände. Harry blickte umher. Es war ein sehr gemütliches Zimmer, mit zwei großen Fenstern, durch die jetzt die Abendsonne leuchtete. Sie tauchte das Zimmer in ein warmes rot und Harry fühlte sich pudelwohl. In der Ecke, gleich unter dem Fenster stand ein Laufgitter. _Sein_ Laufgitter. Sachte strich er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, ehe er sich dem Rest des Raumes zuwandte. Er erblickte einen großen Eichenschrank, gleich neben der Tür. Er wollte ihn gerade aufziehen – doch er war verschlossen.

Harry überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass man ihn wohl mit einem Passwort öffnen müsse. Er dachte krampfhaft nach, was sich seine Eltern wohl als Passwort hätten einfallen lassen, doch da er sie nur von Fotos kannte, konnte er schlecht wissen, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Schließlich probierte er einfach drauf los.

„Gordric´s Hollow !" rief er. Nichts passierte.

„James Potter !" Der Schrank klapperte ein bisschen, kam aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder zur Ruhe.

„Lily Potter ?" fragte Harry unsicher. Wieder klapperte der Schrank.

„Harry Potter" sagte Harry und kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen, sprang die Schranktür auf, als hätte sie seit Jahren auf nichts anderes gewartet. Doch noch viel überraschender, als die Reaktion des Schrankes, fand Harry das, was sich _darin _befand.

Hunderte von kleinen Glasgefäßen standen dort und in jedem schwamm ein kleines, silbernes Etwas, von dem es nicht auszumachen war, ob es nun flüssig oder gasförmig war.

Harry besah sie die Regale genauer und fand im untersten Fach ein Denkarium, ähnlich dem Dumbledores.

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, und das lächeln ging in ein schallendes Gelächter über. Es sah wirklich aus, wie bei den Dursleys zu Hause. Statt den Glasgefäßen standen bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel eben Videokassetten und das Denkarium wurde dort durch den Videorecorder „ersetzt".

Die ganze Nacht reiste Harry durch die Zeit, sah sich als Baby, mal mit seinem Vater, mal mit der Mutter und natürlich auch mit Sirius. Lange saß er davor, es waren schon mehrere Stunden vergangen, bis ihm der Gedanke kam, Ron und Hermine davon zu erzählen, doch den verdrängte er gleich wieder. Darüber würde er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen, jetzt standen ihm erst noch viele, wundervolle Stunden mit seinen Eltern bevor! Und glücklich stürzte er sich in die nächste Erinnerung.

------ ENDE ------


End file.
